


Thing You Didn't Say At All

by akeijis



Series: Things you said... [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, High School, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeijis/pseuds/akeijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's Unrequited Crush Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing You Didn't Say At All

It was always the same.

“I like you, Iwa-chan~”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

But the problem was, Oikawa did like him.  A lot.  Had since they were kids and he scrapped his knee on the sidewalk trying to chance a butterfly and Iwaizumi came to his rescue and carried him home.  Becoming best friends was great. But it wasn’t exactly what he wanted.

All through junior high, Oikawa kept quiet.  They were the best teammates.  People said they were connected both physically and mentally.  Connected. But not together.  

In high school, Oikawa had thrown caution to the wind.  In their first year, Oikawa had cornered him in the locker room after one of their first practice matches.

“Iwa-chan! I have to tell you something!”

“What is it?”

“I like you!”

The only response he got was a glare and a shove to the shoulder, and Iwaizumi was gone.  They didn’t walk home together that night. 

But he couldn’t stop.  He told Iwaizumi every chance he got.  “I like you, Iwa-chan!”  He must have said it a hundred times.  But all he ever got back was glares and various forms of the words ‘dumbass’ or ‘Shittykawa’.   Iwaizumi just saw it as was a new way Oikawa was teasing him.  Never thought that his best friend was actually confessing to him over and over again.  

Eventually, it lost all it’s meaning.

“I like you, Iwa-chan!”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

And eventually, that became enough. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://akeijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/akeiji5)


End file.
